


Wanna Dance?

by sakurasaki



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Slow Dancing, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurasaki/pseuds/sakurasaki
Summary: Just a short and sweet EliUmi fic :')





	Wanna Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! It's been awhile since I posted my last fic, so I thought I would post this one I wrote a few months ago. 
> 
> There were some writing prompts floating around Twitter awhile back, and someone suggested I go with the "wanna dance?" prompt and write about my favorite μ's ship. This was the result! :)
> 
> Anyways, sorry again that it's so short. Maybe I'll write a longer EliUmi fic someday!

"Ok, one last time," Umi whispered quietly to herself. She walked over to the stereo and started the music over again. The rest of the group had already left for the day, but Umi had decided to stay behind and work on a dance she just couldn't get right. 

She smiled as her footwork and the music began to coordinate almost perfectly. Umi always thought dancing by herself had almost felt freeing. She didn't have to worry about the pressures of people watching her, nor did she have to worry about keeping up with the rest of the group. 

Umi made one final twirl, landed on her mark, and posed. Perfect. Now she hoped she could do it just as good tomorrow along with Honoka and the others. 

She jumped at the sound of clapping coming from the other side of the rooftop. 

"Harasho!" Eli shouted as she emerged from behind the door. 

"Y-You were watching me?!" Umi said horrified. Though, she couldn't understand why she was so embarrassed. Eli had watched her dance hundreds of times. So why was this time any different?

"Of course," Eli said grinning. "I've been having to stay after school this week to take care of some student council stuff. Whenever I'm finished, I come back to the rooftop to watch you dance."

Umi could feel her face flush red. She had been coming to the rooftop to practice all week long. Had Eli been spying on her everyday? And if so, why?

Much to Umi's surprise, Eli's cheeks began to turn a pinkish color, too. "I... hope that's not too strange," Eli said giving a nervous chuckle. "But you're so much more relaxed. And your smile is so much bigger when you dance by yourself. It's almost mesmerizing..." 

"Mesmerizing?!" Umi wanted to hide her face and dash to the door, but she found her feet unable to move. She had wondered if she had ever felt so flustered before. 

Eli smiled at her once more, then walked over towards the stereo to plug in her iPod. When she did, a beautiful classical tune Umi had never heard before began to play through the speakers. 

"This was one of my favorite pieces to dance to when I was in ballet," Eli said. She turned back around to face Umi and held out her hand. "Wanna dance?"

Umi couldn't move. She had never danced with someone one on one like that, and she would surely make a fool out of herself. 

Eli's blue eyes continued to stare deep into hers. Umi had never noticed how beautiful they were. How they went so well with her blonde hair being blown by the cool breeze. Her eyes were so inviting and so welcoming, she was unable to refuse her hand. She took it almost involuntarily. 

Eli gripped her hand tight, then pulled her closer. She wrapped her other arm around the arch of Umi's back, and began to waltz. 

Umi began to panic. She had definitely never waltzed before. She held on tight to Eli and watched her feet almost constantly, trying not to step on Eli's. 

Eli giggled and moved her face closer to Umi's. Umi looked back up at her, startled because of how close she was. 

"Hey," Eli whispered. "Just look into my eyes instead. Then, you won't have to worry about stepping on my feet."

Umi looked away. "I really don't see how that's going to keep me from stepping on your feet. We both know how clumsy I am."

"It's ok," Eli moved her face even closer to hers. "Just trust me."

Umi's anxiety seemed to fade after that. She never looked away from Eli's gaze again. 

They waltzed and glided across the rooftop for the remainder of the song. When it was over, their feet stopped, but their hold on each other never loosened. 

"We should do this again sometime," Eli whispered into Umi's ear.

Umi was so entranced with what had just happened she couldn't find the words to speak. She was even more so entranced with the one she had been dancing with. 

"Would you ever waltz with me again?" Eli asked once more, her forehead slightly touching Umi's. 

She could do nothing but stare back into Eli's deep, blue eyes. Then she finally found her voice. 

"Yes. I would love to."


End file.
